Lifestyles of the not so rich and famous
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: Kaiba and Joey partner up to do research on each other.But when Kaiba learns about Joey's home life,will he be able to save him before its too late?
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! This is my second story. Kaiba and Joey have to partner up to do research on each other. But when Kaiba learns about Joey's home life, will he be able to save him before it's too late? THIS IS NOT A YAOI!!! I WOULDN'T MAKE A YAOI IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!! Anyway if you're wondering why I named it 'Lifestyles of The Not so Rich and Famous' is because while I was listening to the radio and that song came on and then suddenly I had the idea of what I should make for a fanfic. So I called it this to give a thank-you to that song. Heehee I know I know I'm crazy. O yeah and if anyone was wondering don't worry I'll put up the next chap of 'Saving Joey' soon but I put this story up so I wouldn't forget my idea. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Warning: forgot to mention there will be cuss words in here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh. This makes me so so sad. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Great the teacher is making us do another report." Tristan said looking at the board.  
"Yeah. I wonder who we all are going to be assigned to." Yugi wondered. Tea looked around the classroom." Hey Tristan where's Joey? Don't you walk to school with him? "  
"He called me this morning and said he was going to be late and go on without him." Tristan shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about he just probably got up late or something."  
"This has happened all week! Aren't you a least a little worried about what might be happening to Joey?! He's your best friend!" Tea practically screamed at him.  
"Awe is Tea in love with the little puppy dog." Kaiba said with a smirk.  
"What!? No way! He's just a friend, and he isn't a dog."  
"Then why are you blushing?" Kaiba said then walked away.  
"What's with that creep?" Tristan said glaring at Kaiba's back.  
"Don't bother with him he's just trying to get us riled up." Yugi said.  
"Yeah and don't worry about your boyfriend Tea I'm sure he's just fine." Tristan said.  
"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Tea screamed.  
If the teacher didn't walk in that minute Tea probably would have been sent to prison for murder. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great I'm going to be late for school." Joey said running down cradling his wrist. 'Why has my dad become more abusive lately?' (FLASHBACK)  
  
"You late." Joey's dad said cornering him on the wall.  
"Sorry dad." He felt a sudden pain in his wrist. His dad was twisting his wrist around.  
"Sorry isn't good enough. I can't bring a girl home 'cause the fuckin' house is a mess." He started twisting Joey's wrist more till he heard a pop and Joey screaming in pain. He then threw him across the room where he hit his head hardly against the wall rendering him unconscious. (End of Flashback)  
Joey sighed remembering what happened to him. O how he wished.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"As you all can see I have an assignment for you all to do. And I will be the one assigning the partners..Yugi and Tea, Tristan and Brad, Bakura and Sophie," The teacher went on and on till she relised Kaiba didn't have a partner."O dear I was sure there were enough students here for all of you to have a partner.." She was cut off by the bang of the door. An out of breath Joey slowly walked in.  
"Sorry.Ms... Amastad..I'm..late." Joey gasped.  
"O good I was right. Kaiba you're paired with Joey."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's the first chap. And the second one will come quite soon cause I already have it all planned out. Well r/r and later everyone. 


	2. WHAT?

Well here is the second chap to 'Lifestyles of the not so rich and famous.' I'm glad you  
  
all enjoyed the first one, anyway uhhhhhh hmmmm well on with the fic.  
  
O yeah someone asked if Tea really liked Joey or not. Well I actually haven't decided  
  
just yet but I got any idea I'll have a vote for people who would rather it be yugi/tea or  
  
Joey/tea.  
  
WARNING: there will be cussing in this story. Might not be any in this chap not exactly  
  
sure since I'm just starting it. And this is not a yaoi.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't what so ever own yu-gi-oh cause if I did I wouldn't be looking  
  
for a job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaiba you're paired with Joey."  
  
"What?!" Joey exclaimed. "For what?"  
  
"Do you know how to read?"  
  
"Yes." The teacher then pointed to the board. It said..  
ASSIGNMENT  
  
TEAMMATES WILL DO A REPORT ON EACH OTHER.  
  
OF WHERE THEY LIVE AND THEY"RE FAMILY HISTORY  
  
ASSIGNMENT IS DUE IN 2 WEEKS ON APRIL 12th  
  
"What?! No. No way. I am not partnering with him."  
  
"Mr. Wheeler you don't have a choice. I chose for you two to pair up so you two are."  
  
"I don't usually beg." Joey suddenly got on his knees in front of Ms. Amastad,  
  
clamped his hands together, and put on his best puppy dog face." But please please don't  
  
make me partner with him. I'll partner with anyone but him. I'll do whatever you want  
  
just please please don't make me partner with him."  
  
"Well since you put it that way.." Joey had a sudden glimpse of hope." I  
  
want you to do this together even more than ever." All of Joey's hope just vanished.  
  
"Please Ms. Amastad, couldn't you have me pair up with anyone besides that mutt?"  
  
"No." Kaiba started to glare at her with his infamous glare that  
  
would usually send chills down anybody's spine and they would do what he said. But  
  
not Ms. Amastad she just glared right back with her own glare. "Kaiba, Joey you two are  
  
acting like I want you to marry each other. All I'm asking is for the two of you to do a  
  
simple assignment together. And I am not going to change my mind. "She said then  
  
turned away from them. Joey got up and walked to his seat and Kaiba went back to  
  
whatever he was working on before. 'This has to be the worst day in my entire life!  
  
There is no way it could get any worse..' Suddenly he felt like everyone was  
  
Looking at him. He looked up and saw that they were looking at his arm. He looked  
  
Down and saw he school jacket was starting to turn red.  
  
"Joey why don't you go down to the nurse so she can look at your arm."  
  
Ms. Amastad said. Joey got up and walked out of the room. He however didn't go to the  
  
Nurses station and instead head to the bathroom. He went to the sink to wash his hand off.  
  
He then noticed that his chest was starting to bleed to so he took his shirt off and dug into  
  
His backpack for some bandages he found some and started to rap them around his  
  
stomach and then his wrist right before he was about to put his shirt back on he heard  
  
the door open. He turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see who was  
  
standing there..  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hope everyone liked this chap. Remember to vote for either Yugi/Tea or Joey/ Tea.  
  
Well bye everybody. 


	3. nothin'

Hey ppl here is da next chap. I hope everyone out there liked my last chap. I think this  
  
chap might be shorter than the last one. Not sure yet. Well anyway on with the fic..  
  
O yeah in this chap Kaiba will seem very nice especially to how he was on last  
  
Saturday's episode.  
  
Warnings: may contain cussing.  
  
Disclaimer: this is so sad I just don't own yu-gi-oh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KAIBA!" Joey exclaimed seeing the other boy standing in front of  
  
him. Kaiba just stood there in shock. 'What happened to the mutt?' Joey quickly put his  
  
shirt on.  
  
"Joey what happened to you?" Kaiba asked finally finding his voice.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"I wouldn't call that nothing Joey. So what happened?"  
  
"I said nothin'!" Joey said running past Kaiba. Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrist.  
  
Unfortunely it was his broken wrist making Joey scream out in pain making Kaiba let go  
  
of Joey quickly. Joey started to cradle his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't call screaming out in pain nothing." Kaiba said looking at  
  
Joey. Joey just glared at Kaiba and ran down the hall. "Stupid mutt. Doesn't know what's  
  
good for him." Kaiba said walking back to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OUT SIDE OF SCHOOL  
  
Joey sighed with relief as he slumped down under a tree. 'That was close.' Joey stayed  
  
outside until the bell rang announcing time for the next class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I really hope everyone liked this chap. See I told ya it was short. Well anyway  
  
Please please review. Thanks! Ja ne! 


	4. shut up!

Yo what's up. Well anyway here is da next chap. O yeah my little poll of should it be a  
  
Yugi/tea or a Joey/Tea it is going to be......joey/tea. Thank-you for all who  
  
Participated. O yeah I probably won't have a pairing in this fic but I might I just might.  
  
And someone also complained that my chaps weren't long enough so either  
  
I'll start combining them or write them longer. Well.. Um... On with the fic.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and mild violence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: get it through your thick heads people!!! I. Don't. Own. Yu-gi- oh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey slowly walked back to the school building. When he entered the building he saw  
  
Tristan coming towards him. 'gggrrreeeaattt. If I didn't have more ta worry 'bout. He's  
  
going ta clobber me wit questions..'  
  
"Hey man. What's up with you? I went to check up on you at the nurse's and  
  
she said you never came there. I was looking through the whole for you!"  
  
"It's nothin'." Tristan just glared at his friend. Joey just glared back. While  
  
Joey was glaring at him, Tristan noticed a bruise on the left side of his left eye.  
  
"Joey what happened to you?" Tristan said taking Joey's chin in his hand and turning  
  
Joey's head sideways to see the bruise better. Joey quickly slaps his hand away.  
  
"I said it's nothin'." Joey said still glaring at Tristan. Then he quickly  
  
walked away down the hall. Tristan side as Joey walked away. 'doesn't he relise we are  
  
just trying to help him out?' He then went on to his next class. Kaiba stood there looking  
  
at Joey's retreating figure 'what the hell is wrong with the mutt? he won't even let his little friends help him out....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LATER THAT DAY IN THE CAFETERIA  
  
Joey was sitting quietly while his friends were joking about something. Tea looked over  
  
and saw he wasn't eating.  
  
"Joey..are you alright? You're not eating." Tea asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." Joey said not looking up.  
  
"Somebody call 'believe it or not' we have something that they won't even  
  
believe." Tristan joked.  
  
"Tristan that's not very nice. Joey's your friend..." Tea started ranting  
  
about friendship but Joey wasn't listening. He didn't care anymore about friendship or  
  
anything. After a while he started listening and he thought she was just getting too  
  
annoying.  
  
"TEA!! WON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!?" Tea stopped talking  
  
immediately. "YOUR ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT FRIENDSHIP ALL THE TIME.  
  
DO YOU RELISE HOW ANNOYING THAT IS AND ANNOYING YOU ARE ALL  
  
THE TIME??!!" (a/n sorry Tea fans. I had to have Joey lose his temper at somebody)  
  
Joey was standing up now glaring at Tea who was close to tears. The whole cafeteria  
  
Was looking at Joey. Not able to hold them back any longer Tea stared to cry. On seeing  
  
This Joey stopped glaring at her and tried to comfort her the best way he could. "I'm like  
  
really sorry Tea. I don't know got into me. Please stop crying. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Just leave me alone." Joey did as she said and ran out of the room.  
  
He ran all the way outside and didn't stop till his sides hurt and he couldn't breathe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TURTLE GAMESHOP AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"It isn't like Joey to yell at Tea." Yugi said  
  
"I know aibou." Yami said in his translucent form.  
  
"There has to be something bothering him. I'm going to call him."  
Yugi said walking over to the phone. He quickly dialed Joey's number and waited  
  
for somebody to pick up after the 5th ringed the answering machine picked up. Yugi left a  
  
message then retreated back to doing his homework which he couldn't concentrate on it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO  
  
Joey was walking down the cold streets of Domino. 'I still can't believe I  
  
yelled at Tea. I mean yeah she gets annoyin' at times but I wouldn't tell her dat. '  
  
Joey kept on walking down the road not looking where he was going then suddenly  
  
He saw a flash of lights and heard tires screeching..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope that was long enough for ya. Anyway as I said before sorry Tea fans.  
  
As you can tell I left you with an evil cliffy. Muwhahahaha. Will Joey be ok find out  
  
In the next chap of 'Lifestyles of the not so rich and famous.' Until next time later people. 


	5. close call

Happy Fourth of July everyone!! Well I'm completely glad people like my fic sooo well.  
  
Thank-you so very much! I haven't got one flame and I'm so very happy. Sense I don't  
  
know Joey's dad's real name I'm calling him Kyle. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
WARNING: May contain language and mild violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* it's true I don't own yu-gi-oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He saw a flash of lights and tires screeching and then he felt something barely hit him. A  
  
limousine stopped right before it hit him. 'A limo? What don't tell me it's...' The tall  
  
CEO of Kaiba Corp jumped out of the car.  
  
"Mutt what are you doing in the middle of the road!? You could have been  
  
killed!" Kaiba growled.  
  
"Yeah so. What do you care?" Joey said crossing his arms.  
  
"Just get out of the road." Kaiba said getting back into the car. (a/n:  
  
Sorry people I'm not the best at writing arguments.) Joey walked away from the front of  
  
the limo. He kept walking till he came to his house. He sighed and walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"I'm really worried about Joey. I've called him like six times and he still hasn't  
  
answered." Yugi said pacing back and forth through the room.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright Yugi. You don't have to worry about him."Yami said  
  
watching his hikari pacing.  
  
"But remember how he just snapped at Tea. That really isn't Joey."  
  
"Joey was probably having a bad day and he just snapped. That can happened  
  
to anybody. Just go to bed and call him tomorrow to see how he's doing." Yugi sighed  
  
but did as he was told. Soon he was in a peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
"You punk where have you been. This house is still a fucking mess. And where is  
  
my dinner?" Kyle said hitting his son hard in the head. He continued beating his son till  
  
he was satisfied. "This house better be clean and you better have supper ready the time I  
  
come back." Kyle said leaving. Joey slowly got of the floor and started cleaning the  
  
house the best he could. After that he looked around for something he could fix for dinner.  
  
There was hardly anything he could fix so he got some things that looked edible and  
  
cooked them together. Then he heard someone come in.  
  
"Punk go to your room I have visitors." Joey quickly ran to his room. He  
  
heard what sounded like a girl giggling in the other room. He heard his father talking in a  
  
low voice and then his dad's bedroom door close. Joey layed in his bed for a few hours  
  
then slowly sleep took over him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm really sorry it couldn't be longer but since today is Independence Day I have a very  
  
busy schedule but I promise that the next chap will be a lot longer. Anyway drive safely  
  
and leave the fireworks to the professionals unless  
  
you have close adult supervision and remember to review thank-you. L8ER. 


	6. worried worried worried

Hi everyone. Hope ya'll had a good 4th. Well here is the next chap and as I promised it  
  
will be longer. Thank-you everyone who is reviewing. It's making me so happy. Well  
  
anyway on with the fic.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: why o why can't I own yu-gi-oh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey was sleeping peacefully then suddenly he was abruptly awaken by his father yelling  
  
in the other room.  
  
"Get out of my house you whore!" His father screamed and  
  
then he heard him slap someone and someone crying. Joey quickly ran to his bedroom  
  
door and opened it a crack. He was shocked at the sight he saw. His father was beating up  
  
the girl he brought home. He just watched in horror as he father kept hitting the girl over  
  
and over again. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and charged at his father.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Joey yelled as he tackled his father.  
  
"GET OFF ME BOY!" his father screamed back. Then he grabbed Joey by  
  
his broken wrist and threw him across the room hitting the other wall hard. Joey felt like  
  
his head had split in two. The girl ran out of the house as fast as she could. Joey watched  
  
his father come closer and closer with a long pipe in his hand. 'Great now I'm goin' ta  
  
get it. I need ta learn ta keep my big mouth shut.' Kyle slung the pipe and hit Joey hard  
  
in the head. The last thing Joey remembered was excruciating pain and seeing his \  
  
father smiling at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* NEXT MORNING AT YUGI'S HOUSE  
  
Yugi was slowly eating his breakfast. His grandfather watched him eating noticing he  
  
wasn't ecstatic as he usually is.  
  
"Yugi what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's nothing grandpa. It's just Joey was acting so strange yesterday actually  
  
pretty much all week. And I wasn't able to get a hold of this morning or last night. He  
  
hasn't been answering the phone. I'm worried that something might have happened to him."  
  
The elder Moto looked at his grandson with worry. He had know idea that Joey was  
  
acting strange. Every time Joey came over this last week he seemed quite normal to him.  
  
Yugi jumped up suddenly. "O no! I forgot. I was going to meet Tea and the guys at the  
  
park today. Later grandpa." Yugi yelled running out the door. Yugi's grandpa sighed as  
  
he watched his grandson run down the street. Then he started cleaning up the shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA CORP  
  
Kaiba was trying to concentrate on his work but his mind kept wondering. 'Why am I  
  
thinking about that mutt? What ever happens to him doesn't concern me.' Kaiba shook  
  
his head. He still had a bad feeling something happened to him. 'Grrr. Why can't I stop  
  
worrying about him?' Kaiba sighed and tried to think about his work  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE PARK  
  
Yugi and his friends were all standing around waiting for Joey. They have been there for  
  
almost two hours and he still hasn't shown up.  
  
"I'm really worried about him. What if something happened to him." Tea  
  
said in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright. I mean come on its Joey we're talking about."  
  
Tristan said. Tea started to glare at him.  
  
"AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT HIM AT ALL?! HE"S YOUR BEST  
  
FRIEND! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED!" Tea screamed.  
  
"WELL SORRY MS. HIGH AND MIGHTY I DO CARE IF SOMETHING  
  
HAPPENED TO HIM! BUT HE NEVER WANTS MY HELPED SO WHY SHOULD I  
  
WORRY! "Tristan yelled back at her (a/n: as I said before I suck at arguments. -_-).  
  
"Guys just stop fighting. please. We are all worried about but we don't have to  
  
fight each other." Yugi said getting between them. "If he isn't here in another hour we  
  
can go check on him to see if he is alright."  
  
"Fine." Tea and Tristan said in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA CORP  
  
Kaiba finally got his mind off of Joey and was working when he heard a soft knock on  
  
the door.  
  
"What is it." He said in an irritated voice. His secretary slowly walked in  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but you have a visitor sir."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"He says it's urgent. His name is Joey Wheeler.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hear is the chap. Hope you all liked it. What does Joey want from Kaiba? Find out in the next chap of LOTNSRAF. 


	7. pain pain go way

Hey. Ok here is the next chap and I'm totally sorry if this fic sucks cause I like try to  
  
update every other day so I couldn't think of much for them to say so it might really  
  
really suck. Well anyway on with the fic.  
  
Mysterious: *gives huge hug* thank-you so very much. I've been waiting for somebody  
  
to flame. * puts flame on a torch* now I can finally burn Marik. You see I really think  
  
Marik is cute but I hate his personality so with the first flame I get was going to burn him  
  
so he won't be cute anymore sorry marik fans. *sees marik* there you are Marik.  
  
Marik: *evil grin* You can't hurt me.  
  
Me: why? You have some kind of magic that will stop me.  
  
Marik: No. my fan girls will stop you. * Group of girls gets in front of him*  
  
Fan girl1: we will never let you hurt our Marik  
  
Me: O man. *slowly walks way* I'll get you marik someday.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own yu-gi-oh at all. Not even a little tiny piece of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He says it urgent. His name is Joey wheeler."  
  
"What?!" 'What does the mutt want?' "Send him in." the secretary left and a  
  
few seconds later Joey walked in. Kaiba stood there in shock at what he saw. There was  
  
blood all over the left side of his head. Blood was seeping through the shirt on his right  
  
arm and on his chest. As he walked in it looked like he barely had enough strength to  
  
stand at all. Finally Kaiba found his voice.  
  
"Oh my god Joey what happened to you?"  
  
"Fight." Joey's voice was barely above a whisper. And the way he  
  
said it sounded like it hurt to talk.  
  
"I'm going to call an ambulance." Kaiba said reaching for the phone.  
  
"NO!" Joey yelled making Kaiba stop.  
  
"Why? Have you seen yourself you look like you barely escaped a pool full  
  
of peronas. You need medical care." Kaiba said facing him.  
  
"Please don't. He will find out."  
  
"Who will find out?" Joey didn't answer. He suddenly felt dizzy and the  
  
world started turning. Then everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE PARK  
  
"Ah!" Yugi said getting up with a start.  
  
"You felt it too?" Tristan asked looking at Yugi. Both Tea and Yugi nodded.  
  
"I think something happened to Joey." Tea said in a scared voice. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Let's go check on him to see if he's alright." Yugi said getting up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA MANSION  
  
'Why am I doing this? One thing I don't care what happens to him and another  
  
he needs to be in a hospital.' Kaiba thought looking down at Joey. Right after Joey passed  
  
out in his office Kaiba brought him home to the mansion. Not only was he wondering  
  
why he was doing this but he also was wondering what he was going to tell Mokuba  
  
when he sees Joey. Mokuba knows that Joey and him are rivals so he was he going to  
  
explain his sudden hospitality. 'This day just keeps on getting better and better.'  
  
Suddenly heard a groan and Joey's eyes slowly opened. He suddenly jumped up but then  
  
laid back down and groaned in pain. He looked over at Kaiba.  
  
"You didn't take me to a hospital did you?"  
  
"No you stupid mutt. You didn't want to go so I didn't take you. Anyway does  
  
this look like a hospital to you?" Joey looked around at his surroundings. He was in a  
  
medium size bed that had a desk on the left side of it. There were some huge windows.  
  
There was a closet and bathroom.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Hospitals are much nicer." Kaiba glared at him. "Well  
  
anyway thanks for da help but I betta be goin' now." Joey said sitting up ignoring the  
  
Excruciating pain he felt but as soon as he stood up he screamed out in pain and fell to  
  
the floor.  
  
"Joey are you alright?" Kaiba cursed himself. 'Of course he's not alright.'  
  
He helped Joey back into the bed.  
  
"My legs hurt." Joey said closing his eyes and biting his lip.  
  
"I think you broke one of them and badly sprained the other."  
  
"Great now how am I goin' ta get outta here." Joey said groaning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I truly hope everyone liked it. Thank-you to all who have reviewed. And remember  
  
to review this time too. Later everyone. 


	8. house call

Ok people I'm like so very sorry I haven't updated really quickly I've been to busy  
  
roofing a house to write anything. But today is my day off so here I am writing the next  
  
chap to LOTNSRAF. I'm really glad everyone (except a certain person but we don't want  
  
to mention names *cough, cough* mysterious *cough, cough*) likes my fic. I'm really  
  
happy about that. Anyway on with the fic..  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope I still don't own yu-gi-oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great now how am I goin' ta get outta here" Joey said groaning and rolling over on his  
  
side.  
  
"You could tell me who did this to you." Joey shook his head.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Joey. Tell me." Kaiba said glaring at him.  
  
"No." Kaiba sighed and got up. 'Stupid mutt.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
Yugi knocked for the tenth time and still no one answered.  
  
"Come on Joey open up its us." Yugi yelled at the door. Suddenly  
  
the door did open but much to their dismay it wasn't Joey who stood there it was his  
  
father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA'S MANSION  
  
Kaiba started to open the door to the room where Joey was staying when he heard some  
  
yell. He quickly opened the door to find Joey crumpled up on the floor. He quickly  
  
rushed over to his side.  
  
"Mutt what were you thinking?! You know you can't walk." Kaiba said standing  
  
over him. He bent down to help him when he noticed Joey was shaking and mumbling  
  
something. "Joey what's wrong?" Kaiba said grabbing Joey's arm when Joey jerked his  
  
arm back and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"P-please d-don't hurt me." Joey said his voice shaking.  
  
"What? Joey I won't hurt you." Kaiba said reaching for his hand. Joey quickly  
  
started moving away from him. He moved till he was in the corner on the opposite side of  
  
the room. Kaiba got up and walked over to him. He kneeled down and grabbed him by  
  
the shoulders so he couldn't get away.  
  
"Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Joey I promise I won't hurt you. It's me Kaiba."  
  
"K-Kaiba?" Joey's eyes started to slowly come back into focus.  
  
Kaiba let go of his shoulders.  
  
"Kaiba? What happened?" Joey said holding his head.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question. What's the last thing you  
  
remember?" Joey let go of his head and started to think.  
  
"The last thin' I remember was...." Suddenly Joey's eyes rolled into the  
  
back of his head and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god. Joey wake up!" Kaiba said shaking him. Then he noticed that  
  
Joey was shivering. He quickly felt his head and found out he had a very high fever.  
  
'Great my day just keeps getting better and better.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
Kyle looked down at the group that stood in front of him.  
  
"What do you punks want?" Kyle asked glaring at them.  
  
"We're looking for Joey Wheeler...is he home?" Tea asked her voice shaking.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know where he might be?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What am I 'pose ta keep tabs on him or somethin'. Now get off my land  
  
before I call the cops and have them arrest ya fer trespassin'" Kyle said and slammed the  
  
door shut. They all quickly got off the yard.  
  
"There is something unsettling about that man." Tea said holding her arms.  
  
Yugi nodded in response.  
  
"Well if he isn't there where could have gone to?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know he could be anywhere in the city." Yugi sighed. "We better  
  
split up and look for him." Tea and Tristan both nodded.  
  
"Ok I'll check the lower section and you and Tea check the upper section.  
  
We'll meet back at the park."  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok hope everyone liked this chap. Sorry it isn't really long but I ran out of ideas for the  
  
chap. O yeah I might not be able to update for a little while longer 'cause we are still  
  
roofing the house. Well L8ER everyone. 


	9. apologizes

Hey ppl what's up. Well got the house finished well almost anyway. Tomorrow's my b-  
  
Day! YAY! *tears in eyes* thank-you everyone who reviewed my fic. I didn't think so  
  
many people will like it. *gives huge hug* a hundred Thank-yous to everyone. Anyway  
  
on with my happy lil' fic.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: this is the saddest thing I ever had to say. I don't own yu-gi- oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba sat down beside Joey's bed and put a damp rag on his head. It has been 4 hours  
  
since he passed out from the fever. Kaiba sighed 'Why am I helping the mutt. I don't care  
  
about him. He could die for all I care.' Kaiba shook his head 'What am I thinking I don't  
  
want him to die! I just...' Kaiba was pulled away from his thoughts from someone  
  
moaning. He looked towards the bed. Joey slowly opened his eyes then just as slowly he  
  
turned to face Kaiba. He looked really pale.  
  
"What...happened?" Joey asked in a weak voice.  
  
"You fainted from the fever you have. You've been out for more than 4  
  
hours." Kaiba told him.  
  
"oh." Was all Joey said before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Kaiba stayed by Joey for awhile longer until he heard a small knock on the door.  
  
"What?!" He said in his regular cold voice. Suddenly one of his maids popped in.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you sir. But three teenagers are asking for you."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Well one of their names is Yugi Moto."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OUTSIDE OF KAIBA MANSION  
  
"Yugi do you really think that Kaiba might know anything about Joey disappearing?  
  
I mean they both hate each other to much help each other or anything." Tea said.  
  
"I know but it's worth a shot. This is the only place we haven't been anyway."  
  
"Ok whatever you say Yugi." Suddenly the door open and Kaiba  
  
stood in front of them.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba said a cold voice.  
  
"Um..Hey Kaiba! We were wondering if you heard anything from Joey.  
  
He's disappeared." Yugi said slowly. 'Great now I have to tell them or they will get all  
  
worried of where he is.'  
  
"Yes I have. He is upstairs in one of our guest bedrooms sleeping. He  
  
came to me this morning and fainted. Ok?" Kaiba said glaring at the group.  
  
"What?! Is he alright? Can we go see him?" Yugi said looking up at him  
  
with surprised and pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but he's quite sick and shouldn't be bothered. Now if you all  
  
will please leave..."  
  
"Can we come visit him later then?"  
  
"YES IF THAT WILL YOU TO LEAVE!"  
  
"Thanks Kaiba." Yugi said as he walked down the walk along with Tea  
  
and Tristan. 'This has to be the worst day of my life.' Kaiba said rubbing his temples.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER AT TURTLE GAME SHOP  
  
"I can't believe Joey went to Kaiba for help and not us." Tristan said angrily.  
  
"Well maybe he didn't want us to worry about him. But whatever the reason.  
  
I'm sure he met well." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm mean we are his friends and he doesn't trust us." Tristan still  
  
argued.  
  
"Tristan you can ask him why when we visit him later ok." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
"Where is dat stupid punk? He knows when he's suppose ta be here." Kyle said.  
  
"He's really goin ta get it now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA MANSION  
  
Kaiba looked down at Joey as he started to whimper. Suddenly Joey jumped up.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Joey said frantically looking around the room.  
  
A few seconds later he realized where he was and fell back down. "Sorry." He said  
  
quietly. Kaiba looked confused.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Whateva I did ta make ya hate me." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Hm." He said opening his eyes again.  
  
"Why do you think I hate you?"  
  
"Cause of the way ya act. Callin me names and every thin'. I'm kinda  
  
tired can I go back ta sleep."  
  
"Yeah sure." Joey quickly went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how did everyone like my fic? O that reminds me. Does anyone know who wrote  
  
a fanfic called 'walking on thin ice'? Cause I can't find it so I was just wondering.  
  
Anyway thanks and please review. L8ER. 


	10. calm down!

Well here is the next chap. Yay! Did anyone see the yu-gi-oh ep on last Saturday? I  
  
thought it was totally cool. It is like soo one of my favs. I wonder who actually reads  
  
these author thingys? O well anyway on with the fic...o yeah glad ppl liked my last one  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope still don't own yu-gi-oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey was sleeping peacefully then suddenly he was rudely awakened by some bang. Joey  
  
quickly jumped up and stared at the door. His eyes grew wide in horror at who stood  
  
there.  
  
"D-dad." His father stood there in the door way of a broken door  
  
with a knife in his hand. The blade was all red and something was dripping off of it.  
  
"Ya stupid punk. I've been lookin' all over fer ya." Kyle said  
  
stepping closer. Joey started to move further away from him. But he stopped when he  
  
was about to fall off the bed. His father stopped when he was next to it.  
  
"K-Kaiba!" Joey screamed. Kyle started laughing.  
  
"No one can hear ya. (laughing)..well they might hear ya as some kinda  
  
ghost but they can't help ya." Joey's eyes grew wide (a/n: he must have very wide eyes  
  
huh. lol) as he realized what his father did. His father started to laugh even more when he  
  
saw the look on Joey's face.  
  
"No." Joey whispered.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be joinin' dem soon." Kyle said in a menacing voice  
  
holding the knife closer to his son. "after yer gone I'll find some way ta get yer sista ta  
  
live wit me. We'll have lots of fun tagetha." His father lunged at him with the knife but  
  
Joey fell off the bed so his dad missed him. Then he started to crawl away from Kyle as  
  
fast as he could. But he was fast enough his father quickly caught up to him. He grabbed  
  
him by his shirt collar.  
  
"Say good-bye punk." His father was just about to stab him when they  
  
heard someone at the door.  
  
"J-Joey?" Mokuba stood there with a shocked and confused look on his face.  
  
"Mokuba get outta here now!" Joey yelled. Mokuba saw the knife in Kyle's  
  
hand and quickly started to back away. Kyle jumped up and went after the younger Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba started to run but Kyle was there in a flash and struck the young boy with the  
  
knife.  
  
"Mokuba! Noooooooo!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Joey! Joey wake up!" Kaiba shook Joey the best he could which was hardly anything  
  
cause he was moving around to much.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Joey screamed then suddenly jumped up. His eyes were  
  
wild and he was looking around the room. Then his eyes fell on Kaiba. He started to back  
  
away.  
  
"No-no please don't hurt me.don't." Kaiba grabbed him into a protective hug.  
  
(A/n: ok I don't know what it's called but it's like where someone hugs another person  
  
when they hysterical and tries to calm them down.)  
  
"shhh. Joey I won't hurt you just calm down." Joey tried to pull away but  
  
Kaiba held him tighter. Kaiba talked to him reassuringly for a few more minutes until  
  
Joey finally calmed down.  
  
"K-Kaiba?" Joey said as if to make sure it was him.  
  
"Yes Joey it's me." Joey was almost fully calmed down then suddenly he jumped  
  
back up.  
  
"Where is he?" Joey asked in a scared voice looking all over the room.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him. You know he was just here."  
  
"Joey you were having a nightmare. I could hear you screaming from all  
  
the way downstairs. Who are you talking about?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you." Joey said looking down.  
  
"Joey tell me now."  
  
"No!" Kaiba sighed and stood up.  
  
"Try to get some sleep." Kaiba said and walked out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cool chap huh ppl. Anyway please review and thanks. O yeah could someone please  
  
tell who wrote the fanfic 'walking on thin ice.' Or the fanfic 'domino high shooting'  
  
please. 


	11. lemme go

Wow! *looks at all the reviews* I so very touched. I didn't think anyone would ever like  
  
any of the fics I write. *gives everyone a plushie of their fav character* thanks everyone.  
  
Well I'm guessing no one has heard of the fanfics 'Domino High Shooting' or 'Walking  
  
On Thin Ice' so I guess it's hopeless. Well has anyone heard of the fanfic called 'Ancient  
  
Murderess' I've been looking every where for that one so could some please help me  
  
with that one. Well ya'll probably getting tired of my yapping so on with the fic..  
  
Jac89: I'm working on it  
  
Crystal-chan: kill jou?! I could never do that. I could get him extremely close to death  
  
but I can't kill him..well maybe I could *evil grin* it would add so much more drama.  
  
Thanks for the idea.  
  
Darkshadow-23: thank-you. ^-^  
  
Joey-Lover: nope. Not a new ep. Which I thought was totally wrong. Anyway I don't  
  
think your crazi. I do too.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
YAMIGIRL:*running from the IRS and calls over shoulder* I don't own yu-gi- oh!  
  
Agents: rats. *slowly walks away*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Try to get some sleep." Kaiba said and walked out the door. A few minutes later when  
  
Joey knew he was gone he sat up and looked around for his shoes which he saw was by  
  
the door. 'Great this is really really goin ta hurt' Joey thought and stood up grabbing on  
  
to the bed post for support.  
  
"B-but..if...I..d-don't..leave...they will.be in danger." Joey said to  
  
himself stuttering from the pain. Joey started to pull himself forward holding on to  
  
whatever he could so he wouldn't fall. Finally Joey reached to where his shoes were and  
  
quickly put them on. Then he quietly opened the door. He looked back and forth for one  
  
to make sure no one was around and two to see where the stairs were. When he knew it  
  
was safe he turned to his right and walked toward the stairs. (a/n: as you can see I'm  
  
describing everything so it will be a longer story..well I'm describing the best I can)  
  
When he finally reached the stairs he was panting and felt really lightheaded. 'well I got  
  
dis far might as well keep goin' Joey thought starting his descend down the stairs holding  
  
onto the railing as if his life depended on it. By the time he reached the bottom he felt like  
  
he was going to faint. 'ok just a lil furtha..' Then Joey noticed there wasn't anything to  
  
hold on to from where he was and the door. 'Fuck.' Joey started to contemplate what he  
  
should do then decided to try and make a beeline to the door. On his way he fell down  
  
like a hundred times. The time he got there he was completely out of breath. Joey stopped  
  
for a second to catch his breath then started to open the door.  
  
"Going somewhere mutt?" Joey quickly turned around.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TURTLE GAME SHOP  
  
Yugi laid his head down on his desk by the phone. Tea and Tristan had long since gone  
  
home to tired to wait for Kaiba to call.  
  
//Yugi maybe you should go to bed. //  
  
/no. can't. Have to wait for Kaiba to call. / He said yawning.  
  
// Yugi! No one in their right mind would call you at midnight for you to visit  
  
someone! // Yugi looked at his digital clock and indeed it was midnight...well if you  
  
want to be exact it was 12:01 with 32 seconds and 4 milliseconds. Yugi got up.  
  
/ Fine I'll go to bed but wake me if he calls. / Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
Yugi got in bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA MANSION  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey said looking surprised.  
  
"Yes it's me. I guess its surprising seeing me in my own house." Kaiba said  
  
using sarcasm. "Now are you going to tell me what you are doing?"  
  
"Thanks fer takin me in but I hafta go."Joey said turning away and opening the  
  
door. Kaiba quickly pushed it shut before he could get out.  
  
"Joey are you hallucinating! Where are you going to go at midnight with  
  
two broken legs?!" Joey just shrugged.  
  
"I ain't hallucinatin. Lemme just get outta here so ya won't be burdened wit  
  
me anymore." Joey said trying to open the door again but couldn't cause Kaiba was still  
  
holding it closed. "Please Kaiba just lemme leave." Joey said turning around and facing  
  
him. It looked like Joey had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Joey I don't hate and you are not a burden."  
  
"Then why do ya act like it?"  
  
"Because....I just do ok?! Now come on why don't you go back  
  
to bed and get some sleep." Kaiba said removing his hand from the door. Big mistake.  
  
Joey opened the door quickly and tried to get out. Kaiba pulled him back in and slammed  
  
the door shut once again this time he got in front of the door.  
  
"Kaiba please just lemme go! You and Mokuba will be in danger! Please  
  
lemme go.." Joey finally burst into tears (a/n: don't you just looove drama) and fell to  
  
the floor. Kaiba bent down and held him in a protective hug.  
  
"Joey who's after you? Who hurt you?"  
  
"Kaiba don't you understand? I can't tell ya. If I could then I would but I  
  
can't." Joey said pulling away." And if I stay here he'll hurt Mokuba and everyone and I  
  
don't want anybody hurt cause of me."  
  
"Joey no one is going to get hurt because of you so please just stay  
  
here. I promise no one is going to get hurt. Ok?" Joey thought for a minute then as if  
  
defeated.  
  
"Ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was it? This is my longest chap ever! Yay. ^_^. Anyway as you could tell from  
  
this chap I am most definitely a drama queen cause I just love it soooo much. Anyway  
  
remember if you know how I can find the fanfic "Ancient Murderess' please tell me and  
  
remember to review and thanks. L8ER. 


	12. changes

O my god. I never thought ppl would actually like my fics. But here is ppl reading them  
  
and putting them on their favorite stories list.  
  
Ja89: thank-you thank-you thank-you ^-^  
  
Joey-Lover: well actually I believe they are just going to show the last eps of 'dungeon dice monsters.' -_-. How rude huh.  
  
Crystal-chan: well I vote for hitting his head with a fruit cake then throw his blood  
  
remains into a trash compacter... Heehee. Glad you like my fic.  
  
Darkshadow-23: I should. But he deserves so much more.  
  
Xanda: maybe. *evil grin*  
  
Goggle Crazy: I would shoot myself then fling myself off of Mt. Everest before I write  
  
a yaoi. I HATE it so much. Except only one fic call 'Being Dead Ain't Easy' so don't  
  
worry this fic won't go yaoi. Anyway I'm glad you like my fic.  
  
BlueEyesGirl: thank-you so much. *grins so big that it's a surprise that a muscle isn't  
  
pulled.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm so happy. *faints from the happiness*  
  
K.K: *looks down at her hikari* well she's out cold. Looks like I'll hafta right this chap.  
  
Once upon a time there was a child with an abusive father  
  
Than the daddy found out his bad ways and apologize to his son  
  
They lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by pretty flowers  
  
Happily ever after. The end  
  
K.K.: *smiles happily*  
  
YAMIGIRL: *wakes up* what I miss.  
  
K.K: me writing the best chap in your fics. *hands the story to YAMIGIRL*  
  
YAMIGIRL: *reads story* um..well......its.......  
  
K.K: be honest.  
  
YAMIGIRL: ok it sucks. It should be put in the shredder so no more innocent ppl can see it.  
  
K.K: --__--  
  
YAMIGIRL: on with the fic....  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: no I do not own yu-gi-oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey slowly started to wake up. He saw he was in the bed again. 'What? I thought I  
  
was..' He suddenly heard the door open.  
  
"Good you're awake." Kaiba said waking into the room. "I was going to ask you  
  
if you feel like visiting your friends today. Why are you looking at me like I grew another  
  
head?!"  
  
"They know I'm here!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wha...how could you. I didn't want dim ta know I'm here." he said glaring at  
  
Kaiba.  
  
"What was I suppose to do. They came and asked if I've seen you."  
  
"Ya coulda made somethin' up. Ya know."  
  
"Like what?! They already looked through the whole city  
  
for you. So what was I suppose to say huh!"  
  
"WELL NOW 'CAUSE OF YOU MY DAD IS GOING TA KNOW I'M  
  
HERE!!" when he realized what he said it was too late.  
  
"Your dad? Is that the person you've been hiding?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Joey. Why haven't you told anyone your dad has been abusing you?" Joey  
  
just stared downward. "Joey answer me."  
  
"..Just...leave me alone."  
  
"Joey I'm trying to help. Joey...."  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Joey screamed. Kaiba walked out of the  
  
room. (a/n: I'm like completely sorry it sucks already. -_-) Joey buried his face into the  
  
pillow and started to cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TURTLE GAME SHOP  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/zzzzzzz/  
  
//Come on Yugi wake up// Yami said shaking him.  
  
/5 more mins. Zzzzzz/  
  
//Yugi the house is on fire. //  
  
/that's nice. /  
  
//there's thousands of cobras on top of you. //  
  
/uh-huh./ Yami started to think.  
  
// Yugi you have a wrong answer on your math. //  
  
/WHAT?!/ Yugi jumped up. Yami started to laugh. (a/n: you see I see Yugi kinda as a  
  
geek and from experience *cough, cough* my sister *cough, cough* I know how  
  
geeks think.) Yugi ran over to his homework and checked his math. All the answers  
  
were correct.  
  
"Hey that wasn't funny."  
  
//yeah it was. But remember I was going to wake you if Kaiba called.//  
  
/yeah. He called! When can we go over there? /  
  
// right now isn't a good time to visit. // Yami said in a way like he was copying  
  
off of Kaiba. // maybe later. // Yugi sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA MANSION  
  
"WHAT?! Joey Wheeler is staying here?!" Mokuba said in shock.  
  
"Yes Mokuba he is." Kaiba said. He chose to tell him in the morning since he  
  
came home late last night and was to tired to talk.  
  
"But why? I thought you hated him?"  
  
"I don't hate him, Mokuba."  
  
"Then why is he staying here?"  
  
"He's injured and can't go anywhere."  
  
"Bring him to the hospital."  
  
"He refuses to go." Mokuba sighed. 'Man this is so weird. My brother can't  
  
even stand to be 20 feet away from him and now he has him staying in our mansion.'  
  
Mokuba started to eat his cereal watching his brother carefully. Kaiba looked up from  
  
the paper he started reading.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Mokuba said staring downward. Kaiba turned his attention back to  
  
the paper. Then suddenly both Kaiba and Mokuba looked up. They thought they heard  
  
someone yelling.  
  
"....Kaiba..please....help me." It sounded like a far-away Joey's  
  
voice. Kaiba sighed with frustration, got up and walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay chap is finally complete...o my god I just now released I wrote all of them (well  
  
almost all of them) completely out of character. I'm so sorry. I'll work on writing them  
  
better in my next chap. I just wanted to put this chap up quickly before the weekend  
  
cause I'll probably be very busy and won't have time for writing. L8ER 


	13. fever

Well here is the next chapter to LOTNSRAF. Um....well don't have much to say so  
  
on with the fic. O yeah this chapter is going to be kinda short. I'm terribly sorry.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: well if ya read the first chapter you would know by now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaiba..please help me." Joey yelled sitting straight in the bed looking forward when  
  
Kaiba walked into the room.  
  
"Joey what is it?" Kaiba asked trying to hold the annoyance out of his words.  
  
"G-get him a-away from me." Joey said still staring straight ahead. Kaiba looked  
  
where Joey was looking and didn't see anybody.  
  
"Joey...who are you talking about?"  
  
"Him." Joey said pointing right in front of him, his hand shaking. Kaiba  
  
looked again to see if maybe he missed something but again saw nothing.  
  
"Joey there isn't anyone there. You're.."  
  
"YES THERE IS! HE'S RIGHT THERE! Please please don't let him hurt me  
  
again. Please."Joey suddenly burst into tears. Kaiba ran over to him to try to comfort  
  
him. Kaiba felt his head and his temperature was getting too high.  
  
"Joey you need to see a doctor."  
  
"No." Joey said pulling away. "I-I can't. he'll know. I can't take the risk of  
  
him hurting someone else."  
  
"Joey your temperature is getting to high. The fever could mess up your  
  
brain and kill you."  
  
"I don't care. I just." suddenly Joey's head started to spin and  
  
he felt dizzy. Suddenly darkness over came him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is that fucking brat o mine?" Kyle said coming home from a night of drinking.  
  
'hm. Maybe his short twerpy friend of his knows.' He thought reaching for the phone  
  
and dialing the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TURTLE GAME SHOP  
  
"Hello this is the Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you?" Mr. Moto said  
  
answering the phone.  
  
"" Yes I was wonderin' if a Yugi Moto is there?""  
  
"Yes. Just a second and I'll put him on the phone." "YUGI! YOU HAVE A  
  
PHONE CALL!" Mr. Moto yelled up the stairs. Yugi dashed down the stairs and yanked  
  
the phone out of his grandpa's hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"" Yes this is Joey Wheeler's father. I'm sorry 'bout the otha day. Have you found  
  
Joseph yet?"" Kyle said trying to sound as sincere and worried as possible.  
  
"Oh. Um...yes we have."  
  
"" Where is he?""  
  
"Well...uhhh...he's at the Kaiba Mansion."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
o no. Yugi has told where Joey is. What is going to happen? Is Joey going to the hospital?  
  
Will Kyle get him? Am I going to let Yugi live for saying this? Why did the chicken  
  
cross the road? To find out the answers to these questions and more  
  
tune into the next chapter of 'Lifestyles of the not so rich and famous.' 


	14. oh no no no

Ok now on to answering those questions.  
  
Well someone already knocked Yugi out cold and someone else nearly killed him so I  
  
can't kill him... but I don't think I could of anyway. He is such a sweetie. It would be  
  
evil to kill him.  
  
why did the chicken cross the road? Well no one knows. Scientists have been working  
  
on this day and night but no ones able to figure out what goes on in a mind of a chicken.  
  
Chicken: *thinking* I will join forces with the murderous geese of Kiddy lake and  
  
destroy all humans and their descendants who ate our kind. Muwhahahahaha. *walks  
  
across the road toward Kiddy lake.*  
  
anyway the other questions will be answered in the story. O my god. I have over 100  
  
reviews.  
  
A Random Person: yeah I know. Thanks  
  
Xanda: *stares at screen shocked*  
  
Dark Rei: yeah I love Joey and Kaiba. Glad you like my fic.  
  
Yugi-Redwall-fan: lol. Here my dagger of doom will work better. *hands over dagger*  
  
well I don't want one of my reviewers to die but I can't make any promises.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: no still don't own yu-gi-oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have brought his fever down from 109 to 104 and I have bandaged up his wounds  
  
better. That is all I can do for him." the doctor said walking out of the room closing the  
  
door behind him. right after Joey passed out Kaiba called his doctor who came to his  
  
house as soon as possible. "He needs rest so don't bother him right now. But he needs to  
  
be in a hospital. There is so little I can do for him. the doctors at the hospital could give  
  
him better treatment."  
  
"Thank-you doctor."  
  
"He can still easily die without the proper medical care that he needs. And the  
  
shape that he is in, I wouldn't be surprised if he does"  
  
"I'm sure you know the way out." Kaiba glared at the doctor. The doctor  
  
sighed then walked away. Kaiba walked toward the bedroom door and opened it quietly.  
  
Joey laid there sleeping peaceful. He looked extremely pale. Kaiba walked over to the  
  
bed and sat down quietly and watched him for awhile. Then he heard something going  
  
on down stairs. So he quickly got up and left the room closing the door quietly as he went.  
  
Kaiba heard banging going on and quickly walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
There stood a man with blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
"I believe ya have somethin' dat belongs ta me."  
  
"And what would that be?" Kaiba said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"My son."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TURTLE GAME SHOP  
  
"I don't think I did the right thing by telling him where Joey is." Yugi said pacing  
  
back and forth. Yami was watching him go back and forth making him feel a little dizzy.  
  
"Yugi you had to tell him. he is his father."  
  
"But Yami there is something about him I don't trust."  
  
"I know aibou. I sensed a darkness from him too."  
  
"Yami what should I do then? What if hurts Joey or something. It would be my fault."  
  
Yugi stopped pacing and turned toward his other half.  
  
"Yugi it wouldn't be your fault. It would be Joey's Father's fault." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Thanks Yami." But Yami could still sense that Yugi didn't  
  
believe him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA mansion  
  
"What?!" Kaiba said a little startled.  
  
"You have my son."  
  
"Ah you must be his good for nothing father."  
  
"What ya say." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"You heard me. Someone who uses their own son for a punching bag is worthless."  
  
"Why I oda..." Kyle said raising his fist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JOEY'S ROOM  
  
Joey started to stir from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes. 'what is all that  
  
yelling?' Joey thought setting up. He started to carefully listen to the conversation. 'one  
  
of dem I know is Kaiba and the otha sounds a lot like..' Suddenly his eyes got wide.  
  
"Dad!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END.  
  
Lol. Just kiddin'. Anyway um I might not be able to write a lot for awhile because  
  
The evil torture chamber of doom that brainwashes people and is run by blood sucking  
  
vampires also known as a school starts this Wednesday. O yeah this Saturday there will  
  
be a new episode of yu-gi-oh if anyone is interested. Well please review and l8er. O  
  
yeah if anyone would like to read a nice sad yu-gi-oh songfic. I have one up. Well L8ER. 


	15. more house calls

O my god. So many reviews. I'm really happy. Sorry it took me awhile to update but  
  
school is murder. So I'll probably review on the weekends if I don't have to much  
  
homework. And luckily I only have algebra (me hate so much) and civics (me hate more)  
  
and band and drama (my favorite classes) so I squeezed time into updating this fic.  
  
Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: *jumping up and down from sugar high* thankies. Me glad  
  
you like my fic.  
  
Zircon: grrr. Joey is intelligent. So don't you dare even insult him!  
  
K.K. - uhh. don't worry about her. She's just a little over protected of Joey. She'll live  
  
with your opinion.  
  
Jac89: uhh..I have another fanfic that is a songfic. Well glad you like this chapter.  
  
Yugi-Redwall-fan: lol. Go YRF!  
  
Joey-lover: ^_^. Sure but I'll send it to you through e-mail if that's ok. I wrote so much  
  
about it it's a story in itself.  
  
Darkshadow-23: LOL. It wasn't THAT stupid.  
  
Xanda: lucky you.  
  
Jou's SakuraTenshi: go you. I feel honored that you are reviewing my story. You wrote that really cool story 'Jou's painful secret'. Thanks.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh but I do own my dagger of doom that brings pain  
  
to everyone. Muwhahahahaha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why I oda..." Kyle attempted to punch Kaiba put missed by a mile. In return Kaiba  
  
punched him in the stomach. But when Kyle finally got air he punched Kaiba right in the  
  
eye making Kaiba fall backwards. (A/N: sorry don't know much about fighting. The  
  
closest I've got to a fight was when I was five my sis kicked me in the nose.) Kaiba sat on  
  
the ground shaking his head. He was contemplating on whether to trip him and strangle  
  
him to death or bash his head against the wall when he heard a noise from the top of the  
  
stairs.  
  
"D-dad?" Joey said standing a couple of steps off the top of the stairs. He  
  
looked extremely pale and in pain. He was holding on the railing for dear life and it also  
  
looked like he was forcing himself to not pass-out. Kyle walked to the bottom of the  
  
stairs and looked up at Joey.  
  
"There you are. I've been lookin' all over for ya. Finally y're lil' bratty friend o  
  
yours told meh you were here." Kyle walked up the stairs and gruffly grabbed his arm  
  
and started to pull him down the stairs. Joey was trying to resist but was too weak. Kaiba  
  
jumped up and blocked the door.  
  
"You're going no where until you let Joey go." Kyle pulled Joey up to him till  
  
Kyle and Joey were right by each other.  
  
"He's my son. I don't hafta. Your lucky I don't have ya arrested fer kidnappin'."  
  
"If you don't I'll have you arrested for child abuse."  
  
"Ya don't have any solid proof that I ever did anythin' ta him. Now get outta my  
  
way." Kyle roughly pushed Kaiba out of the way then went to his car and drove away.  
  
'Fuck. Now what am I going to do?' suddenly he heard the phone ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TURTLE GAME SHOP  
  
Yugi was pacing back and forth holding the phone with Tea and Tristan watching him.  
  
after his talk with Yami he called Tea and Tristan who came right over where he told  
  
them about his talk with Mr. Wheeler and his bad feeling they decided that they should  
  
call Kaiba and warn him. 'come on Kaiba pick up the phone' when Yugi was just about  
  
to give up Kaiba picked up the phone.  
  
""What."" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"Um..Hey Kaiba."  
  
""Ah Yugi is there something you want to say.""  
  
"Yeah um see Joey's father is coming over to get Joey. um. make sure he  
  
doesn't get him because there is something wrong with him."  
  
""You're five minutes to late Yugi. That bastard has been here and left with  
  
Joey and it's your fault.""  
  
"What?! It's not my fault."  
  
""Yes it is. You told that bastard Joey was here. Some friend you are. ""  
  
"I-I didn't know not to tell him. I didn't mean to."  
  
""Whatever. Now if you will excuse me. I have to call the police to report him.""  
  
Yugi hung up the phone. And turned to his friends.  
  
"We were too late. And it's my fault." Tea walked over to Yugi and put her arms  
  
on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh Yugi it wasn't your fault. Kaiba is just being a jerk as usual." Yugi nodded  
  
his head.  
  
"Come on guys lets try to find a way to get Joey back." Tristan said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
"You damn punk. Dis is what ya get fer runnin' off and tellin' someone." Kyle  
  
was kicking Joey all over the place. He never felt so much pain in his life. Suddenly he  
  
stopped. Joey was hoping he was stopping for the night until he heard something going  
  
on in the kitchen. He turned over and saw his dad laying some tools out and him putting  
  
on some leather gloves there was a huge fire on the stove. His father went over to the  
  
flame and pulled something out. His father walked back over to him. Joey's eyes widen  
  
in horror at what he saw in his father's hands.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Kyle said raising the burning hot crowbar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun duuuun. What is going to happen? I'm terribly sorry but you're going to  
  
have to wait a whole week for the answer. Muwhahahahahahaha. I know I'm evil. Well  
  
please review. If ya don't I'll wait longer before I put the next chapter up. Just kidding. O  
  
yeah next Saturday. At 8:30/&:30 c/p there is going to be previews of the next season of  
  
Yu-gi-oh. Just so you would know. Anyway later everyone. 


	16. thankyou

Hehehe. I'm surprised everyone waited a week without killing me. Of course if you did  
  
not only will I come back and haunt you with my dagger you'll never know what  
  
happened. Well maybe I should let you wait another whole week *hears ppl screaming  
  
no*. fine here is the next chapter.  
  
Leila15rose: oook. Don't worry compared to me you are 100% sane.ask anyone.  
  
Yugi-Redwall-fan: well.. I prefer to chase. It scares them more. ^_^  
  
Dragon's Master's Mistress: Yay more candy! ^_^  
  
Bakura3: me too.  
  
Google Crazy: glad you loves.  
  
Jac89: lol.  
  
Darkshadow-23: its called 'battle city finals'.. I think...well it's the 3rd season.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence (well the violence in here might  
  
be a hint more violent then mild not sure yet)  
  
DISCLAIMER: god ppl are you really this dense. I. DON'T. OWN. YU-GI-OH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let the fun begin." Kyle said smiling sadistically and raising the burning hot crowbar.  
  
Joey quickly moved out of the way right before it hit him. "You lil' punk stop movin'."  
  
Kyle stepped on Joey's legs twisting his ankles to stop him from moving. Joey struggled  
  
to move but couldn't. Then Kyle hit Joey in the side with the crowbar and held it down.  
  
Joey screamed out when the hot metal made contact with his skin and it felt like it cut  
  
through him. He screamed louder as his dad moved the crowbar a crossed his stomach.  
  
When his father lifted the crowbar Joey quickly curled into a ball, coughing up blood.  
  
"YOU PATHETIC MUTT!" Kyle screamed as he hit Joey in the back  
  
with the crowbar. 'Why can't I just die?' Joey thought as the pain kept rising as he dad  
  
hit him over and over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAIBA SOMEWHERE  
  
Kaiba was quickly walking down a street towards what he believed was Joey's house.  
  
He called the police and reported Kyle but they said that they would check on it later.  
  
'Later would have been too late.' Kaiba thought to himself. 'The mutt could be dead by  
  
then.' Kaiba suddenly looked at his surroundings. There were prostitutes, robberies,  
  
gangs, and drug dealers everywhere. 'how could he stand living in a place like this?'  
  
Kaiba thought. Then suddenly he started to walk faster suddenly sensing something  
  
terribly wrong was happening to Joey. By the time he got to the end of the block he was  
  
running. 'something terrible is happening to Joey I know it. If I don't get there soon I  
  
know he won't make it.' He ran for the next five blocks then half way through the sixth  
  
block he stopped in front of a ragged house. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in  
  
weeks. The windows were broken, the roof was falling apart and it was in some bad need  
  
of paint. Suddenly he heard someone yelling and every other minute another person  
  
scream out in pain. Kaiba's eyes widened in horror. "Joey."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* INSIDE OF JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Kyle hit him again this time with a machete that cut  
  
him deeply in the leg all the way to the bone. Making him scream. Joey reached down to  
  
stop the bleeding in his leg that only caused his father to hit him in the shoulder breaking  
  
it. Joey fell backed down hitting his head on the hard floor. 'Someone .anyone..please  
  
help me..' Suddenly he heard a noise at the front door. It sounded like the front door  
  
was breaking. His father must not of heard because he started to hit Joey hard in the  
  
stomach over and over again. Joey thought he heard his ribs break but wasn't sure if it  
  
was that or the door being broke down. His father was just about to hit him in the head  
  
when he was pushed down. Joey heard his father and someone else fighting. With the  
  
distraction he began to crawl away and hid behind a chair. He listened to whoever and  
  
Kyle roll around on the floor. The he heard a bang. At first he thought the fight ended the  
  
he heard a gun shot. He quickly rolled over to see what was going on. His eyes widened.  
  
He saw Kaiba standing against a wall his eyes wide and his father pointing a gun towards  
  
him. There was a whole in the wall next to Kaiba.  
  
"You got nowhere ta go Kaiba. Say good-bye." Kyle pulled the trigger. Kaiba  
  
closed his eyes waiting for the impact. But instead felt someone push him away. He  
  
opened his eyes and saw Joey push him out of the way taking the impact. Joey hit the  
  
wall the crumpled to the ground. Kyle also looked shocked. Kaiba took this advantaged  
  
and jumped up and pushed Kyle too a wall and hit his head against it making him pass  
  
out. Then Kaiba called an ambulance then ran over to Joey. He turned Joey over and laid  
  
Joey's head in his lap. (A/N: this does NOT symbolize yaoi) he quickly put pressure on  
  
his wound. Joey opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kaiba." Joey said weakly smiling. Kaiba smiled back.  
  
"Hi Joey."  
  
"Where-Where's..m-my.father.." Joey said panicking and setting up  
  
causing himself more pain.  
  
"Shhh. its ok Joey. He's knocked out." Kaiba said laying Joey back down.  
  
"Thank-you." Suddenly they heard the distant sound of an ambulance.  
  
"I'm.tired all of a sudden." Joey said closing his eyes. Kaiba suddenly  
  
started to panic.  
  
"No Joey stay awake..Don't go to sleep stay awake." Joey couldn't hear  
  
him anymore. But he also couldn't feel anymore. He welcomed the darkness to over take  
  
him.  
  
"Joey.come on wake up." Kaiba said shaking Joey's lifeless form. Kaiba  
  
glared at him. "Come on wake up. This isn't funny you stupid mutt..wake up." He felt  
  
something wet go down his cheeks. But he didn't bother to wipe it away. "Joey.please  
  
wake up..please.." Suddenly he heard sirens in the front yard. He saw two men come  
  
in with a stretcher.  
  
"Is this him?" the first man asked. Kaiba nodded. They quickly started to try  
  
and revive him. But nothing seemed to be working. Kaiba put his head down. 'No.it's  
  
all my fault.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
o my god!!! What have I done? Well you can thank all the ppl that begged me not to kill  
  
anyone. I believe there is only one more chapter to go. But of course you will have to  
  
wait one more week. And I'm begging you to read the next chapter ok? Thankies. And  
  
next week there will be a new ep of yu-gi-oh I believe. Well until next time bye  
  
everybody. 


	17. the last one

YAMIGIRL: *running in a like dark shadowy place with dagger of doom in hand*  
  
*looks behind her and sees a huge gang of mad Joey fan girls chasing her* gahhhhhh!  
  
*runs faster* K.K. Here *throws piece of paper to K.K.* write this down so people can  
  
read the next chapter. I'll hold of the crowd. *stops and turns around * *pulls out the  
  
flame mysterious sent* stay back I'm warning you.  
  
K.K.: *anime sweat drop* oook. Anyway here is the next chapter and last chapter of the  
  
great story LOTNSRAF. So here we go.  
  
Calcifer: thanks for the reviews. Yeah Kyle does need to go to one.  
  
Yugi-Redwall-fan: o my god. 2nd best!! Too cool. Sorry about torturing you.  
  
Agent182: thank-you. ^-^  
  
Jac89: *stares at Joey's body* uhhhh...ok. lol.  
  
Oklina: wow really? Thanks.  
  
Dark-Autumn: thanks for the review.  
  
Angelbrite: thank-you.  
  
Merry: thank-you.  
  
Goggle Crazy: can't...breathe. *faints*  
  
SSSRcaB: thanks for the review.  
  
Heath 999: thanks for the review.  
  
A Random Flagdoodle: thanks.  
  
Star Girl11: I only responded to certain people because... I don't know. But now I  
  
have responded to everyone. Hmmmm..I was sure it was called 'the battle city finals'  
  
o well.  
  
Fanficmanic: well I updated.  
  
Xanda: read this chapter and find out.  
  
Crystal-chan: can't tell. Hehehe.  
  
SSJClaire: really? *smiles really big* thank-you.  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: can't tell you. Sorry.  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress: *jumping up and down eating candy* yay! ^^  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: here it is.  
  
Darkshadow-23: I've read only half of the Doom Organization cause I want the last eps  
  
to be a surprise.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain mild language and violence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: well I have written one whole fanfic but still I don't own yu- gi-oh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank-you Bakura and now for Seto Kaiba." The teacher said waking Kaiba from his  
  
trance. Kaiba got up slowly and walked to the front of the room. When he got to the the  
  
front of the room. He cleared his throat then began his report.  
  
"As you all know I did a report over Joey Wheeler on his home life. I thought he  
  
was nothing but a punk and I thought he probably had the perfect home life. But I was  
  
wrong. His father abused him and his mother separated him from his sister when he was  
  
around nine. Around two weeks ago he came to me for help from his father who a beaten  
  
him up badly. Not long after his father found out where he was and took him back. I went  
  
to find him and while I was walking down to his house the street where he lived was full  
  
of drug dealers, gangs, and other stuff. To this day I will never know how he could of  
  
lived like the way he was and still be the way he was. Well when I got to his house his  
  
father had nearly killed him. When I was trying to help Joey his father pointed a gun to  
  
me. Joey, not thinking about his own life, pushed me out of the way right before the  
  
bullet hit me. Joey sacrificed his self for me. Am still amazed that someone who lived  
  
that kind of life didn't grow up as cold as his father. Thank-you for your time to listen to  
  
my report." Kaiba first looked up at everyone noticing Tea was trying not to cry then  
  
quickly walked back to his seat.  
  
"Thank-you Seto that was an excellent report." Ms. Amastad smiled sadly at  
  
him surprising the whole class that THE Ms. Mornami Amastad just smiled. She quickly  
  
stopped smiling when she saw the whole class looking at her with wide eyes. "Why are  
  
you guys looking at me like that? Anyway Yugi your report is next." Yugi walked to the  
  
front of the room and started reading his report, but Kaiba didn't listen he went back to  
  
his train of thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Hey Kaiba." Kaiba stopped and waited for the shorter boy to catch up.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba glared down at him.  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that you did a really good job on your report the  
  
way you pictured Joey as a hero would of really pleased him." Yugi smiled up at him.  
  
Kaiba nodded then walked away to his limo.  
  
"You know where to go." He told his driver as he slid into the limo.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba." The driver slowly pulled out of the school and started to  
  
drive downtown. Kaiba looked out the window looking at nothing in particular. The drive  
  
seemed to take forever. When the finally got to their destination.  
  
"Go pick up Mokuba and take him to the house." Kaiba said as he got out.  
  
" Yes sir." He said then drove away. Kaiba turned around and started heading to  
  
the building in front of him. He got on the elevator and went up to the top floor. When he  
  
got to his destination he walked straight until he came to a certain door. Kaiba stopped  
  
and went inside.  
  
Joey was laying in a bed his head facing toward the window. His left arm was bandaged  
  
and so was both his legs. He turned his head as he heard someone enter the room. He  
  
smiled when he saw him.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. Did ya give yer report taday." Kaiba nodded. "I hope ya made me  
  
look good." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Well don't be surprised if people call you a mutt when you returned." Joey glared at him.  
  
"Haha. Very funny."  
  
"I thought so. Anyway when did they say you can leave?"  
  
"In 'bout a week." Joey frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm goin' ta hafta go live wit my mom. So I won't be able to see any of  
  
my friends." Kaiba smiled.  
  
"That reminds me. I got a call from your mom. She said that she's moving  
  
back to Domino City." Joey turned toward him with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Seriously?" Kaiba nodded. " Yes now I can be wit my sister and my  
  
friends." They sat their in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Thank-you Joey." He looked at him quizzically.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my life." Joey smiled.  
  
"No problem..but I should be thankin' you. Ya saved my life. Twice."  
  
"Hey what are friends." Joey looked at him surprised.  
  
"Really? Ya want ta be friends?" Kaiba held out his hand.  
  
"Friends?" Joey used his good hand and clamped his.  
  
"Yeah." They both smiled. Then suddenly Kaiba frowned.  
  
"If you ever tell anyone we had the conversation you'll be in so much  
  
pain the stuff your father did to you will feel like nothing." Joey suddenly got a  
  
scared/shocked look on his face then he smiled.  
  
" Kaiba has anyone ever told ya, ya need ta work on yer people skills?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END.  
  
Yep it's true this is the end of this fanfic. And here is something for you all to know I did  
  
NOT let Joey live because people tried to kill me. I couldn't kill Joey. I love him too  
  
much to kill him on the first fanfic I've finished. Maybe in a later one but that's a huge  
  
maybe. Anyway I know that the report Kaiba gave sucked but I'm not that good at  
  
writing reports. So there. Anyway there might be a sequel to this IF I can think of  
  
something to write for a sequel but doubt it. And I am starting another story.  
  
Como estas?: its about a Spanish girl, Naddie, is transferred to Domino City. She meets  
  
Joey and they quickly become friends then suddenly Joey is attacked by a group of  
  
masked people . Naddie saves him with her millennium dagger. Who are these masked  
  
men and how could she of gotten a millennium item? Ok the girl Naddie in the story is  
  
me but kinda not me. She's Spanish, I'm Mexican. She can speak Spanish really good  
  
(duh) the only language I can speak is English (sad huh. I'm Mexican and I can't speak  
  
Spanish/Mexican and I'm doing really bad in that class too) she has black hair I have  
  
brown/blonde. But she does have my personality and my name.  
  
Well that's enough I guess. Glad everyone read this. Bye and I hope you read my story  
  
which I might not put up until next week. Well bye everyone. 


End file.
